1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for manufacturing medical devices, and more particularly to a mold assembly comprising precision cassette plates for use in a small scale, self-contained, fully enclosed, filtered manufacturing cell that molds and distributes micro-sized components, for example, drug delivery devices or portions thereof for use in the eye.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The corner of each eye is called a canthus, with the nose side called the nasal canthus and the ear or temporal side called the temporal canthus. At the lower and upper eyelid margins of the nasal canthus are small openings called puncti or puncta. As used herein, both puncti and puncta shall be understood to be the plural form of punctum. Each punctum drains tears from the eyes. A punctal plug or occluder is an ophthalmic device for insertion into a punctum of an eye in order to treat one or more disease states. Typically, a punctal plug is positioned to block tear drainage thereby helping treat dry eyes. Punctal plugs may also be utilized for sustained release of medication to the eye for the treatment of a wide variety of ocular diseases.
In order to treat infection, inflammation, glaucoma, and other ocular diseases, drugs are often required to be administered to the eye. A conventional method of drug delivery is by topical application to the eye's surface. The eye is uniquely suited to this surface route of drug administration because, properly constituted, drugs can penetrate through the cornea, rise to therapeutic concentration levels inside the eye, and exert their beneficial effects. In practice, eye drops currently account for more than ninety-five (95) percent of drug delivery methods for the eye. Rarely are drugs for the eye administered orally or by injection, either because they reach the eye in too low a concentration to have the desired pharmacological effect, or because their use is complicated by significant systemic side effects.
Eye drops, though effective, are unrefined and inefficient. When an eye drop is instilled in the eye, it typically overfills the conjuctival sac, the pocket between the eye and the eyelids, causing a substantial portion of the drop to be lost due to overflow of the eyelid margin onto the cheek. In addition, a substantial portion of the drop remaining on the ocular surface is washed away by tears into the tear drainage system, thereby diluting the concentration of the drug. Not only is this share of the drug dose lost before it can cross the cornea, but this excess drug may be carried into the nose and throat where it is absorbed into the general circulation, sometimes leading to serious systemic side effects. The small portion of the drug in the eye drop which does penetrate the cornea results in an initial peak tissue concentration, a higher level than is required for the initial pharmacological effect. This tissue concentration then gradually decreases, such that by the time the next eye drop is due, the tissue concentration and the intended pharmacological effect may be too low.
To compound the problems described above, patients often do not use their eye drops as prescribed. Often, this poor compliance is due to an initial stinging or burning sensation caused by the eye drop. Certainly, instilling eye drops in one's own eye can be difficult, in part because of the normal reflex to protect the eye. Older patients may have additional problems instilling drops due to arthritis, unsteadiness, and decreased vision, and pediatric and psychiatric patient populations pose difficulties as well. Accordingly, punctal plugs provide a viable means for solving the problems of reliable and efficient drug delivery to the eye.
Punctal plugs may be of the temporary variety or of the permanent variety. Temporary punctal plugs are usually fabricated from collagen or other similar material and are dissolvable. Temporary punctal plugs may be utilized for short duration treatment or to gauge how an individual will react to having the insert placed, for example, will the device cause excessive tearing. Permanent punctal plugs are for long term use and are removable at any time. Permanent punctal plugs are available in various sizes with the largest size that fits providing maximum effectiveness. Permanent punctal plugs are typically made of silicone.
A punctal plug typically includes a body portion sized to pass through a lacrimal punctum and be positioned within a lacrimal canaliculus of the eyelid.
The punctal plug also comprises a collarette connected to the body portion and sized to rest on the exterior of the lacrimal punctum. The term lacrimal punctum and lacrimal canaliculus are often utilized interchangeably; however, as used herein, the punctum means the opening and the canaliculus is the passageway or duct-like pathways that lead to the lacrimal sac. If the punctal plug is used to deliver therapeutic agents to the eye, then the body portion may comprise a reservoir for holding the therapeutic agents and the collarette may comprise an opening in communication with the reservoir through which the therapeutic agents are released.
Punctal plugs are small. For example, punctal plugs may be in the range of 0.2 to 0.4 millimeters in diameter and up to 2.0 millimeters in length. Devices so small are inherently more difficult to manufacture than larger devices. More importantly, manufacturing small devices in a repeatable and reliable manner is even more difficult. In addition, handling these small devices for further processing while maintaining their orientation for accountability is also important. Accordingly, there exists a need for a micro mold and technology for producing or manufacturing punctal plugs with greater efficiency, even higher quality and higher repeatability than currently utilized technologies. There also exists a need for simplifying the overall size and complexity of the mold and molding process.